The present disclosure relates generally to refrigerant systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods for pressure control within the refrigerant systems.
Refrigerants are used to transfer heat between fluids and may be employed in a variety of applications, such as heating, ventilating, air conditioning, and refrigeration (HVAC&R) systems, heat pumps, or power generation in Organic Rankine Cycles (ORC). The refrigerant is typically transported within a refrigerant piping system, which includes pipes, pipe fittings, valves, and the like. The refrigerant piping system transports the refrigerant between various vessels and equipment within the HVAC&R system, such as compressors, turbines, pumps, evaporators, condensers, and the like. It is now recognized that a leakage in the refrigerant piping system, the vessels, or the equipment may cause air to enter the HVAC&R system, thereby reducing the efficiency and operability of the HVAC&R system if such leakage occurs in a part of the refrigerant circuit at a pressure below atmospheric pressure. This leakage may occur in heat pumps or ORC systems, particularly when the system is not operating. In addition, moisture from the air may corrode the HVAC&R system, exacerbating the leakage.